fifthharmonyfandomcom-20200222-history
The X Factor
The X Factor is an American television music competition to find new singing talent; the winner of which receives a $5 million recording contract. The second season began airing on Fox on September 12, 2012 and ended on December 20, 2012. Based on the UK format, the competition consists of auditions, in front of producers and then the judges with a live audience; bootcamp; judges' houses and then the live finals. Auditions for the show began in May 2012 and concluded in July 2012. The show is hosted by Extra and America's Best Dance Crew host Mario Lopez and reality star Khloé Kardashian, while the judging panel consists of Simon Cowell, Britney Spears, Demi Lovato and L.A. Reid. Judges and Host On January 9, 2012, Fox announced that The X Factor would undergo some changes for its second season. On January 30, it was confirmed that host Steve Jones and judges Nicole Scherzinger and Paula Abdul would not be returning for the second season. Following her departure, Scherzinger joined the original UK version of the show after Kelly Rowland decided not to return to the panel. On February 6, Simon Cowell and L.A. Reid were the only confirmed judges for season 2. Prior to her death, Whitney Houston was approached as a potential replacement judge. It was also reported that Cowell was in talks with Britney Spears for her to join the show, reportedly offering her $15 million. On May 9, reports surfaced that Spears officially signed on to judge the show. It was also rumored that Demi Lovato, and Miley Cyrus were in talks to be the second replacement judge. Lovato reportedly signed a deal to judge the show on May 13. The following day, it was officially confirmed that Spears and Lovato would join The X Factor as the two newest judges L.A. Reid announced he would not be returning for the third season. The hosts in Season 2 were Mario Lopez and Khloé Kardashian Odom. Odom was let go after season 2. Judge Britney Spears was rumored to be possibly fired from The X-Factor due to not being able to provide more entertainment to the show. She officially announced in 2013 that she wasn't returning because she needed to focus on her children and her career. She and LA Reid were replaced by Kelly Rowland and Paulina Rubio. The show was officially cancelled on February 7, 2014 after 3 seasons. Results summary (Season 2) *There was no public vote in the first week. Each mentor selected two finalists from their own category as the bottom two. The bottom two acts performed another song of their choice in the final showdown and their mentor was required to eliminate one of them based on the performance. *White returned to the competition in week 2 because the judges felt that she shouldn't have been eliminated in the previous week. Performances on The X Factor Fifth Harmony performed the following songs on The X Factor: Category:TV Shows Category:TV Appearences Category:Browse Category:The X Factor